Último beijo
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Um passeio de carro em uma noite chuvosa e duas vidas que mudaram completamente. Baseada na música Last Kiss,do Pearl Jam.
1. Chapter 1

"Por favor, pai, eu prometo que vou ficar boazinha o resto do ano!" Santana pediu mais uma vez ao pai, que jantava com sua esposa e filha mais velha, enquanto a cheerleader estava quase de joelhos, com as mãos juntas ,como se estivesse rezando ,há um bom tempo atormentando o médico.

"Santana, quantos dias faltam para terminar o ano?" o Dr. Pablo Lopez ironizou,afinal,faltavam apenas poucos dias para o Natal.

"Por favor, pai" Santana insistiu fazendo aquela "cara" que era capaz de convencer seus pais a fazerem o que ela queria. Era uma tática usada desde a infância, e funcionava.

"Santana, não!" Pablo falou com voz mais firme, seus olhos negros olharam diretamente para os olhos da filha. "Eu não vou te emprestar meu carro!"

"Mas pai..." Santana bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Santana, papai disse não" Sofia, a irmã mais velha da cheerleader argumentou. Sofia e Santana eram os opostos, ou Yin e Yang como Carmen, a mãe das meninas gostava de chamá-las. Sofia era uma aluna exemplar, nunca tinha estado em uma briga, respeitou as regras do clube do celibato até o último momento e estava noiva de Dylan Brown, um jovem estudante de medicina que Pablo e Carmen adoravam, mas que Santana classificava como pedante, um verdadeiro protótipo de Miss Universo que conversava sobre Paz Mundial e outras bobagens, como se essas coisas fossem mesmo capazes de acontecer.

"Eu não te perguntei nada, Sofia!" Santana respondeu à irmã com a mesma rispidez que costumava usar com os estudantes do McKinley.

"Sofia tem razão!" Carmen falou, arrancando um sorriso irônico da caçula, que sabia que a mãe ficaria ao lado de sua irmã, mas a intenção da mulher mesmo era evitar um confronto maior entre as suas duas filhas, porque sempre que isso acontecia, as coisas tomavam os piores rumos, e era praticamente uma vida apaziguá-las, porque em uma coisa Santana e Sofia eram iguais, no orgulho. "E por que você não se senta e janta conosco, hein?"

"Mãe, você não entende, eu prometi à Brittany!" Santana flou por impulso, na verdade não queria ter dito isso e se arrependeu logo após de dizer.

"Prometeu o quê?" Carmen perguntou, fazendo todos os olhos se voltaram para a latina mais jovem, que se sentiu como um pequeno animal encurralado por leões. Não podia contar suas verdadeiras com a loira, sua família jamais aceitaria.

"Bom... Eu prometi um passeio ao shopping, e eu realmente não entendi o motivo dessa desconfiança, mãe" Santana respondeu na defensiva

"Eu é que não entendi o motivo de tanto pânico por uma pergunta tão simples" Santana gelou quando sua mãe disse isso. Cada dia que passava ela tinha mais certeza que sua família sabia de alguma coisa, mas que iriam fazer de tudo para fazê-la confessar e expulsá-la de casa por isso, como os pais de Quinn fizeram.

"Não é nada, vocês é que nunca confiam em mim, se fosse ela pedindo o carro emprestado, vocês não teriam nenhum problema com isso!" Santana apontou para Sofia ao dizer isso "Isso não é justo! Em pleno Sábado à noite eu tenho que ficar mofando dentro dessa casa!"

"Você não precisa ficar mofando aqui em casa San, Dylan e eu vamos ao cinema e eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar se você quiser ir com a gente" É claro que Pablo e Carmen adoraram o convite de Sofia, afinal ela era sempre tão altruísta, mas Santana só via provocação por parte da irmã, e a imagem de passar horas ao lado de um chato como Dylan lhe causava náuseas, só não era pior do que as imagens de Brittany beijando Artie. Ela era tão chato que era capaz de ficar comentando o filme todo, ou pior, levá-la assistir um filme que ele já tinha assistido, só para ter o prazer de contar o final antes.

"Dispenso!" Foi a melhor resposta que Santana encontrou naquele momento, evitando a enxurrada de palavrões que estavam em sua mente, para não causar um dano maior, como ser castigada por um ano, mas a raiva que sentia naquele momento não podia ficar somente para ela. "Obrigada, papai, por estragar meu final de semana!" Ela sentenciou antes de dar as costas à família e subir para seu quarto, batendo a porta com uma força quase sobre-humana, somente para mostrar o quanto estava chateada com aquela repressão. Sabia que a mãe odiava que batessem portas, e o barulho foi tanto que até da esquina deve ter dado para ouvir, e ela não pôde deixar de ouvir a mãe dizendo filha ingrata e menina sem juízo e sem limites, em um tom alterado.

Deitou em sua cama, e abraçou o travesseiro, aquele que tinha o cheiro delicioso e embriagador dos cabelos dourados de Brittany, e ficou ali, lembrando de momentos perfeitos ao lado de sua melhor amiga, quando a toque de mensagem de seu celular a "despertou".

Era uma mensagem de Brittany:

"Ei San, estou te esperando. "

Santana suspirou, e respondeu:

"Desculpa Britt, meu pai não me emprestou o carro "

A resposta de Brittany foi quase instantânea:

"Tudo bem. Eu posso ver você amanhã? ;)

Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso:

"Claro que sim! "

Outra mensagem de Brittany:

"Eu te amo S2!"

"Eu te amo também"

Santana respondeu logo de antes de alguém bater na porta. Gelou, seu primeiro pensamento foi em sua mãe com uma vara de bambu para lhe mostrar como se educavam as crianças em Lima Heights.

"Santana, eu quero falar com você!" Era a voz de seu pai,ela já não imaginou mais uma surra ,mas sim em uma (grande) bronca por bater a porta e estragar a casa onde ela vivia e usufruía ,além de não valor a nada e ser egoísta por não pensar nele trabalhando dia e noite para lhe dar condições melhores de já havia decorado as broncas,afinal eram tantas. "Santana, abre essa porta, agora!" Pablo insistiu, então, mesmo contrariada e com seus mecanismos de defesa prontos para a ação, Santana abriu a porta.

"Olha aqui pai,eu sei que..."ela começou com seu costumeiro tom ríspido,mas calou-se diante da imagem de Pablo ,segurando a chave de sua BMW ,com um sorriso quase irresponsável no rosto.

"Não é uma coisa que sua mãe queria que eu fizesse, mas como o Dylan está aí embaixo ela não vai dizer nada quando você passar por ela." O médico explicou, como se estivesse fazendo algo inevitável "Mas prepare seus ouvidos para amanhã" Santana nem ouviu direito a última frase,apenas pegou a chave da mãe de seu pai,com um enorme sorriso e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu te amo, pai!" ela falou animada, e nem estava mentindo,amava de verdade seu pai, por mais que ninguém acreditasse.

"Tenha juízo, Santana, lembre-se disso e nada de sair com aquele garoto do moicano, eu não gosto dele!" Santana apenas sorriu,talvez seu pai nem imaginasse que ela queria distância de Puck e qualquer outro garoto.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e nem avisou Brittany a mudança da situação. Queria fazer surpresa.

Ao descer seus pais e a irmã fazendo sala para o jovem aspirante à médico ,que contava uma de suas histórias sem-graça.

"...Então,quando a velhinha chegou para mim e disse,meu marido morreu faz dois anos e eu ainda não recebi o seguro,eu disse ,minha senhora eu sou um apenas um estudante...Ah,oi Santana!" O bastardo lhe chamou quando ela já estava quase perto da porta ,sem ter sido notado pela irmã e a mãe"

"Oi" Santana respondeu, com um sorriso muito falso.

"Saindo pela tangente, é?" Ele brincou, e deu aquela risada idiota dele. O olhar de Carmen era tão cortante como um punhal, que Santana não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortável, mas apenas sorriu rapidamente,quando o folgado voltou a atenção aos seus futuros sogros " a hora que eu estava estacionando meu carro eu ouvi um barulho enorme,até pensei que era daqui,por acaso não era,não é? Parecia uma porta batendo." Nesse momento se a jovem latina tivesse uma faca ,ela já estaria na garganta de seu cunhado.

"Claro que não, Dylan, ninguém nessa casa faz esse tipo de coisa" Carmen respondeu com tanto veneno, que Santana quase se engasgou.

"Bom, eu vou indo nessa, qualquer coisa é só ligar no meu celular." Santana tratou de se despedir rapidamente, antes que aquela mala falasse de outra coisa constrangedora. "Tchau família!"

Santana saiu, fechando a porta da forma mais mansa possível e sem perder tempo foi para a BMW preta. Só apareceria na sua casa no outro dia pela manhã, assim talvez Carmen estivesse um pouco menos chateada, e também não perderia uma chance de estar com Brittany.

Entrou no carro, quando percebeu um tempo chuvoso que se aproximava ao ver um raio cortar o céu de Lima,mas ela estava disposta a sair, e nada iria estragar sua noite.

Saiu com o carro, e não demorou nem cinco minutos para estar na rua onde ficava a casa da família Pierce, que era a mais colorida, cheia de luzes e enfeites natalinos. A grande maioria feita por Brittany.

Saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta, que tinha uma bela guirlanda, da qual ela se orgulhava de ter ajudado Brittany a fazer.

A latina abriu um sorriso ao lembrar-se de Brittany tão feliz com essas coisas tão pequenas, enquanto ela precisava de tanto para se sentir satisfeita, menos é claro quando as duas estavam juntas. Era como se o seu lado bom só fosse capaz de aparecer quando Brittany estava por perto.

Ouviu uma cantoria vinda de dentro da casa da família Pierce. Era algo comum, e que ela já tinha feito com eles algumas vezes. Seu primeiro dueto com Brittany tinha sido aos dez anos de idade,quando as duas cantaram "Hakuna Matata" (porque Brittany queria cantar "Nesta noite o amor chegou" ,mas Santana recusou,por achar estranho)enquanto James, o pai da loira, tocava violão.

Depois de se pegar sonhando, Santana tocou a campainha. Não demorou para Lisa, a mãe da cheerleader lhe atender.

"Santana, que surpresa!" a mulher falou sorrindo. "Entre" Santana entrou naquela que era praticamente sua segunda casa ,quando viu Brittany dançando com sua irmãzinha de nove anos de idade,enquanto James tocava uma música hippie qualquer.

"Ei Britt, surpresa!" Santana falou sorrindo, e quando Brittany olhou para ela,ela sentiu um buraco no estômago e as pernas tremerem.

"San,você me enganou,achei que você não vinha" Brittany com aquele sorriso adorável e inocente que Santana amava e a abraçou a latina.

"Não, não foi uma brincadeira, meu pai mudou de idéia" Santana explicou após recuperar o fôlego depois do abraço quente de Brittany.

"Oi Santana!" Tiffany a cumprimentou também sorrindo, e a latina piscou para não era o tipo que gostava de crianças,ela as detestava na eram tão chatas e viviam fazendo perguntas indiscretas e mexendo nas coisas que não deveriam,mas Tiffany era diferente,ela tinha a mesma inocência da irmã,o que a deixava tolerável para a latina.

"Olá, Sr. Pierce" Santana cumprimentou James, que estava agora afinando seu violão,e sorriu para ela.

"Olá Santana" James a cumprimentou quando começou a tocar e assobiar,e em seguida Lisa começou a cantar:

Here's a little song I wrote

(Aqui está uma pequena canção que escrevi)

You might want to sing it note for note

(Você pode cantá-la nota por nota)

Don't worry, be happy

(Não se preocupe, seja feliz)

In every life we have some trouble

(Em toda vida existem problemas)

But when you worry you make it double

(Mas enquanto se preocupa você os duplica)

Don't worry, be happy

(Não se preocupe, seja feliz)

Don't worry, be happy now

(Não se preocupe, seja feliz agora)

Oo, ooo...

James finalizou a música,e o casal foi aplaudido entusiasticamente pela três meninas.

"Agora é minha vez!"Brittany falou animada,e sorriu maliciosamente para Santana,que ficou imaginando o que Brittany iria cantar. A cheerleader cochichou algo no ouvido do pai,que sorriu para ela.

"San,essa é para você!" Brittany falou sorrindo,quando James começou a dedilhar seu violão.

Brittany começou:

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older

(Não seria legal se nós fossemos mais velhos?)

Then we wouldn't have to wait so long

(Então nós não teríamos que esperar tanto)

And wouldn't it be nice to live together

(E não seria legal se vivêssemos juntos)

In the kind of world where we belong

(Em algum tipo de mundo em que nós pertencemos)

Santana ficou paralisada enquanto Brittany cantava toda animada. Seu único pensamento era que todos ali sabiam o que realmente acontecia entre elas.

You know it's gonna make it that much better

(Você sabe que vai ser muito melhor)

When we can say goodnight and stay together

(Quando pudermos dizer "boa noite" e ficar juntos)

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

(Não seria legal se pudéssemos acordar)

In the morning when the day is new

(Na manhã de um dia novinho em folha)

And after having spent the day together

(E depois de termos passado o dia juntos)

Hold each other close the whole night through

(Ficaríamos abraçados a noite inteira)

Happy times together we've been spending

(Tempos felizes temos passado juntos)

I wish that every kiss was never ending

(Eu queria que todo beijo fosse interminável)

Wouldn't it be nice

(Não seria legal?)

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray

(Talvez se pensarmos, desejarmos, esperarmos e rezarmos)

It might come true

(Isso se torne realidade)

Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do

(Então baby não teria nada que não conseguiríamos fazer)

We could be married

(Nós poderíamos casar)

And then we'd be happy

(E então seríamos felizes)

Wouldn't it be nice

(Não seria legal?)

You know it seems the more we talk about it

(Você sabe que quanto mais conversamos)

It only makes it worse to live without it

(Pior fica viver sem você)

But let's talk about it

(Mas vamos conversar)

Wouldn't it be Nice

(Não seria legal?)

A música terminou e Santana não sabia o que dizer,por um lado estava morrendo por dentro,afinal,a música era linda e Brittany tinha uma voz incrível,mas por outro,seu pânico lhe dominava e ela queria sair correndo.E o pior é que sempre esse lado falava mais alto.

"Então San, você gostou?" Brittany perguntou ansiosa, mas Santana não lhe deu resposta. "Santana, você está bem?"

"Vamos, Britt?" foram as únicas palavras que Santana encontrou para fugir da situação "Está ficando tarde e eu ainda nem jantei" Santana estava tão cega por seu pânico, que nem percebeu que Brittany tinha ficado magoada.A loira olhou para a mãe confusa, não entendendo o que ela tinha feito de errado para Santana ficar tão estranha. Ela não devia ter ficado daquele jeito,porque ela sabia que Brittany não tinha segredos com sua família,e não tinha nenhuma vergonha de dizer como se sentia pela latina na frente de quem quer que fosse.

"Você não gostou da música que eu cantei para você." Brittany sentenciou magoada.

"Não,Britt,eu gostei sim" Santana respondeu,evitando contato visual com quer que fosse,com exceção de Brittany "Eu só quero ir logo,antes que comece a chover" Foi a melhor mentira que veio na cabeça de Santana naquele momento,mas Brittany ela não enganava.

"Tudo bem" Brittany concordou, ainda séria. "Vamos"

Após uma despedida rápida as duas adolescentes foram para o carro de Pablo Lopez. Quando Santana trancou a porta,a chuva começou.

"Bem a tempo" Santana comentou,e sorriu para Brittany que continuou séria.

"Estou magoada com você!" Brittany falou triste ,e abaixou os sentiu-se péssima,mas Brittany muitas vezes agia como uma pessoa sem noção,como cantar uma música daquelas na frente de sua família.

"Brittany,qual o problema? Eu já disse que gostei da música." Santana falou de forma carinhosa enquanto ligava o carro.

"Eu te conheço,Santana,você está mentindo para mim!" Brittany respondeu,de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa "Você deveria ter parado com isso! Já está mais do que na hora de você parar de se esconder!"

"Olha, eu decido quando essa hora chegar,tudo bem?" Santana não gostava de falar assim com Brittany,mas às vezes era necessário.

"Tudo bem, mas você não pense que eu vou te esperar a vida toda, eu não sou tão burra assim!" Brittany rebateu, e aquelas palavras realmente machucaram Santana que se calou, então a loira percebeu que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. "Desculpa Santana, eu não quis dizer isso!"

Nesse momento Santana pegou uma estrada escura, que era um atalho para o Breadstix.

"Você não entende porque tem uma família que é diferente, que te aceita do jeito que você é, mas minha família não é assim, eles não são hippies, eles não reúnem durante a noite para cantar e dançar enquanto tocam violão,eles são de outro mundo,Brittany,outra realidade" Santana explicou calmamente,quando Brittany abriu um sorriso irresponsável.

"Talvez você esteja enganada" ela falou com sua voz doce, mas Santana gelou ao ouvir isso.

"Do que você está falando Brittany?" ela perguntou,torcendo para não ouvir a resposta que estava em sua mente.

"Eu contei para a sua mãe sobre nós e ..."  
>"VOCÊ O QUÊ?" Santana perdeu totalmente a atenção da direção do não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido,mas o sorriso do rosto de Brittany sumiu quando ela olhou para frente e arregalou os olhos.<p>

"Santana,olha!" ela avisou,e quando a latina retomou a atenção na direção ela viu um carro enguiçado no meio da tempo para parar,sua primeira reação foi virar para a direita.

Santana ouviu o som dos pneus cantando e dos vidros se quebrando,e um grito doloroso de Brittany antes de desmaiar após levar uma forte pancada na cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas_**:_Músicas do capítulo anterior: Don´t worry be happy do Bobby Mc Ferrin e Wouldn´t it be nice,dos Beach Boys_

_Muito obrigado pelas reviews,espero que gostem do próximo capítulo._

Santana abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça doía como nunca antes, e a chuva forte que batia no carro amassado só fazia piorar. Sentiu algo quente escorrendo por entre seus olhos. Estava sangrando.

Apesar da escuridão, Santana percebeu que havia algumas pessoas pela rua, umas bem próximas do carro, mas o socorro ainda não havia chegado.

"San..." a voz fraca de Brittany a chamou, então Santana olhou para a loira, que estava ao seu lado, cabisbaixa e muito ferida. Santana segurou seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça lentamente.

"Britt,não se preocupe,está tudo bem..." Ela falou entre lágrimas,ainda zonza com a pancada em sua cabeça,quando Brittany olhou fixamente em seus olhos ,e mesmo diante daquela situação tão dolorosa em que se encontrava,abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Me abrace amor,só por um instante..."ela pediu,com a voz ainda mais então a abraçou com cuidado,mas ao mesmo tempo forte,para segurá-la ali,não deixá-la partir,e lhe beijou nos lábios,um beijo muito apaixonado,talvez o mais apaixonado de todos,como um pedido de perdão.

Após o beijo Santana continuou abraçada à Brittany, até o socorro chegar e separar as duas disso Santana desmaiou outra vez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando acordou Santana estava confusa, e levou alguns instantes até perceber que estava em uma cama de hospital, e que sua mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona ao seu lado.

"Mãe..." ela murmurou a cabeça ainda doía muito.

"Santana, como você está?" Carmen perguntou, estava muito preocupada.

"Estou bem, mas e a Britt? Ela está aqui também?" As imagens do acidente agora passavam pela cabeça da latina como um filme, da qual ela havia sido apenas uma espectadora, e aquilo a deixou tão ansiosa, que ela mal percebeu a expressão de Carmen ao ouvi-la mencionar a amiga.

"Santana, eu sinto muito filha, os médicos fizeram tudo que estava a alcance..." Carmen começou a chorar, mas Santana estava paralisada. Não podia ser verdade, Brittany morta?Não, aquilo era um grande pesadelo.

"NÃO!" Santana gritou furiosa.

"Eles tentaram salvá-la,mas foi tarde demais,ela se machucou muito" Carmen explicou,tentando abraçar Santana,que não queria ser consolada.

"Não... Não é justo, mãe!" Ela se lamentou, desejando nunca ter saído de casa. Por sua culpa Brittany estava morta. "Eu deveria ter morrido não ela! Eu estava dirigindo, aquilo só aconteceu porque eu me distraí!"

"Foi um acidente Santana, infelizmente coisas como essas acontecem, ninguém teve culpa, querida." Mas as palavras de Carmen eram inúteis para Santana,que teria para sempre de viver com aquela sempre fazia em seus maiores momentos de fragilidade,Santana abraçou a mãe,e as duas choraram juntas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A notícia dos últimos acontecimentos caiu como uma bomba para os demais integrantes dos Novas Direções.

Quinn foi a primeira a saber sobre o acidente envolvendo suas duas melhores amigas,e que Santana apesar de uma forte pancada na cabeça,fez algumas tomografias e teve muita sorte por sair ilesa,sem nenhuma seqüela física,mas a pobre Brittany não teve a mesma sorte,tendo ido a óbito devido a uma hemorragia interna,falecendo antes mesmo de chegar ao hospital,nos braços de seu pai.

Ainda em choque, Quinn ligou para Rachel que avisou os demais membros do clube do coral.

Depois disso, Quinn foi acompanhada pela irmã e a mãe até a casa da família Pierce, que eram bons amigos, para prestar solidariedade em um momento tão difícil.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tiffany olhava as pessoas na sala, meio esquecida em um canto. No meio da sala estava uma mesinha com uma foto de Brittany e uma vela. Seu pai estava sentado no sofá, com os olhos inchados, cabisbaixo em um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto antes, sua mãe estava perto da janela, chorando enquanto a a consolava.

A pobre menina não entendia direito a situação, tendo herdado a ingenuidade de sua irmã, só queria saber quando Brittany voltaria para casa, não tinha nenhuma noção sobre o conceito de morte.

"Ei Tiffany, vem aqui comigo!" Judith Pierce, sua avó lhe chamou. Tiffany adorava a avó,ela e Brittany costumavam passar horas na casa dela ouvindo as histórias fantásticas de lugares incríveis e criaturas extraordinárias enquanto comiam biscoitos de chocolate com leite.

Judith amava suas duas únicas netas mais que a própria vida,por isso tentava criá-las de uma maneira diferente,inventando histórias e lugares para que elas pudessem sonhar e fugir de tão dura realidade.

Judith levou a menina para a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa com ela,frente à frente.

"Você está muita confusa, não é?" Judith perguntou de forma carinhosa.

"Sim, está todo mundo esquisito e a Brittany sumiu, cadê ela vovó?" a menina perguntou com frustração. Judith suspirou fundo, pensar em Brittany e falar sobre aquilo doía demais.

"Brittany foi embora" Judith falou de uma vez, mas arrependeu-se logo ao ver a expressão da neta.

"Mas por quê? Ela não gosta mais de nós?" Tiffany perguntou chateada e cruzou os braços "Ela podia ter me dito tchau pelo menos"

"Não Tiffany, ela não teve tempo, ela teve que atender um chamado urgente, como o vovô, você se lembra de quando o vovô foi embora também?" Judith a lembrou da morte de seu marido três anos atrás.

"Mas a vovó disse que só as pessoas velhas vão para esse lugar, a Brittany não é velha" a menina argumentou ainda chateada.

"Às vezes as pessoas novas também vão, quando elas são muito especiais, elas vão morar na terra encantada" Judith explicou para a menina, que ainda estava chateada. "Não fique triste, você sabe que a Brittany não gostava de te ver assim"

"Eu vou sentir falta dela" Tiffany começou a chorar. "Eu posso ir visitá-la?"

"Um dia todos nós iremos visitá-la, mas não agora, você é ainda muito jovem." Judith sabia que se perdesse Tiffany também, morreria,seu caixão só não estaria ao lado do de Brittany naquela ocasião por causa de sua nota caçula.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

James e Lisa se abraçaram mais forte quando a terra começou a ser jogada sobre o caixão de sua filha, após a despedida final. Tiffany estava ao lado deles, abraçada à avó .Muitos estudantes estavam ali,todos os membros do clube do coral,e das Cheerios,incluindo a própria Sue Sylvester,que parecia bastante abatida.

Santana não estava lá,mas Pablo,Sofia e Dylan estavam em seu nome.

Rachel se aproximou de James e Lisa.

"Com licença, senhores, eu em nome do nosso coral gostaria de pedir a permissão para cantarmos uma música em homenagem à nossa amiga Brittany" a garota pediu com dois se entreolharam e pareceram entrar em consenso apenas com um olhar.

"Tudo bem,a coisa que mais amava nessa vida era cantar e dançar" Lisa falou,entre lágrimas e soluços

"Eu tenho certeza que ela iria apreciar isso" James completou,e até sorriu.

Após o sinal de positivo ,os adolescentes começaram a cantar:

Would you know my name

(Você saberia meu nome)

If I saw you in Heaven?

(Se eu te visse no Paraíso?)

Will you be the same

(Você seria o mesmo)

If I saw you in Heaven?

(Se eu te visse no Paraíso?)

I must be strong

(Preciso ser forte)

And carry on

(E continuar)

'Cause I know I don't belong

(Porque sei que não pertenço)

Here in Heaven

(Aqui no Paraíso)

Time can bring you down

(O tempo pode te botar para baixo)

Time can bend your knees

(O tempo pode fazê-lo curvar-se)

Time can break your heart

(O tempo pode partir seu coração)

Have you begging please

(Fazê-lo implorar por favor)

Begging please

(Implorar por favor)

Beyond the dark

(Além do escuro)

There's peace

(Há paz)

I'm sure

(Estou certo)

And I know there'll be no more

(E eu sei que não haverão mais)

Tears in Heaven

(Lágrimas no Paraíso)

Não havia ninguém naquele momento que não se emocionou com a música

**Dois meses depois**

Santana fechou a porta do seu armário. Era a hora do almoç dias no McKinley não tinham sido fá sempre faltando algo,havia sempre um lugar vazio,um livro sobrando e uma solidão imensa.

Santana agora era apenas uma alma solitária, que vagava pelos corredores daquela escola sem vontade nenhuma de viver, quase como um zumbi. Havia deixado as Cheerios e o clube do coral, não poderia estar nesses lugares, não era nada fácil. A lembrança de Brittany ainda era muito forte.

Kurt, Rachel e Quinn tentaram fazê-la voltar, mas não era algo que ela estava disposta a fazer. Queria apenas terminar seu último ano e finalmente não ter mais que pisar naquela escola e tentar esquecer aquele passado.

Não voltaria a cantar novamente, estava decidida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já se passavam das nove quando Santana foi para seu quarto. Conferiu seu dever de casa,porque essa era a única forma que ela encontrava de passar seu ,pelo menos ela esquecia da realidade por um tempo.

Depois de terminar a auto-correção, a latina deitou na cama na esperança de adormecer um tempo quando estava quase pegando no sono ouviu algo que fez seu coração disparar.  
>Um barulho na janela que a fez imediatamente pensar em Brittany,porque inúmeras vezes a loira escalou a casa da família Lopez para fazer visitas surpresas para a amiga,e era exatamente a forma como Brittany batia na janela.<p>

Santana pensou estar delirando, não devia ter roubado aqueles calmantes do bolso do jaleco de seu pai, mas ouviu o barulho novamente. Não sabia o que fazer Brittany não podia estar ali, seu corpo todo estava gelado, quase imóvel. Mais uma vez o barulho,dessa vez algo em seu interior a fez levantar ,uma força que veio de dentro de seu coração.

Aproximou-se da janela lentamente e abriu a cortina. E teve uma grande surpresa.

_**Nota:**Música Tears in Heaven,do Eric Clapton._

_E então,gostaram?_

_Ansiosos?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tiffany?" Santana surpreendeu-se com a menina em sua janela. Era uma visita totalmente inesperada.  
>Abriu a janela e a ajudou a entrar. Ela tinha em mãos uma caixa cor de rosa claro, cheio de coraçõezinhos vermelhos, e parecia um pouco chateada.<p>

"Oi Santana" ela a cumprimentou e sorriu. "Você não gostou de me ver?"

"Claro que eu gostei, mas por que você não tocou a campainha?" Santana perguntou preocupada "Escalar a casa das pessoas pode ser perigoso, você poderia cair e se machucar, e além do mais, também é muito perigoso para uma garotinha andar sozinha à uma hora dessas"

"Eu não estou sozinha, minha avó me trouxe, ela está me esperando no carro" A garota explicou com simplicidade.

"Menos mal" Santana comentou, aliviada, pensando que ela talvez tivesse que levar a menina de volta para sua casa, e ela não queria voltar a dirigir tão cedo.

"Eu sinto saudades de você, depois que a Britt foi embora de casa você nunca mais apareceu por lá" Tiffany falou,então Santana abaixou a cabeça,como poderia olhar para os olhos de James e Lisa quando se sentia responsável pela morte da filha deles.

"Eu tenho andado muito ocupada, muitos deveres de escola" Santana mentiu para a menina, que era tão inocente quanto à irmã, e acreditava em todas as palavras da latina.

Santana por sua vez não conseguia imaginar o motivo da visita de Tiffany, e não conseguia também parar de pensar no que tinha dentro daquela caixa, que ela reconheceu no primeiro olhar, pertencia à Brittany.

"Tiff, o que tem aí dentro dessa caixa?" a morena perguntou, não conseguindo mais conter sua curiosidade. A garota olhou para a caixa com simplicidade.

"Essa semana minha mãe disse que nós precisávamos limpar o quarto da Britt, então nós pegamos um monte de coisas e levamos para um orfanato, roupas, brinquedos, porque ela me disse que lá na onde Brittany mora agora eles dão roupas novas e brinquedos para as pessoas, então ela não ia precisar mais daquelas coisas, e queria que nós déssemos para as crianças pobres" após explicar a situação, que Santana ouviu de coração partido, usando sua força máxima para não cair no choro, a menina colocou a caixa em cima da cama de Santana. "Mamãe disse que essas coisas deveriam ficar com você, porque era isso que a Britt queria"

"Por quê?" Santana perguntou, não queria nenhuma lembrança, buscava evitá-las o máximo possível para amenizar sua dor, e aquilo só iria fazê-la piorar.

"Porque era o que a Britt queria, eu disse." A garota respondeu sorrindo, mas Santana não se conteve, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso... Leve isso embora, por favor!" Santana falou ,enquanto enxugava as lágrimas,decepcionando a jovem Tiffany,que não entendia porque a latina não podia ficar com uma caixa,uma simples caixa com algumas coisas dentro.

"Tudo bem" ela respondeu, e pegou a caixa de cima da cama. "Eu vou embora" a menina falou indo em direção a janela.

"Tiffany, vamos pela escada, é mais seguro" Santana falou mais calma. Não queria se sentir responsável por mais alguém da família Pierce machucado. Tiffany acompanhou a latina até a porta da frente da casa.

"Santana, o que está acontecendo?" Carmen perguntou ao vê-las próximas à porta, estranhando a presença de Tiffany, visto que ela não havia entrado pela porta da frente. "Tiffany, por onde você entrou? E o que é isso na sua mão?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não é nada mãe, ela já está indo embora" Santana respondeu, e continuou caminhando, mas a menina não a acompanhou.

"Desculpa , eu escalei a sua casa para chegar ao quarto da Santana, eu li no diário da Brittany, ela disse que fazia isso sempre." A menina respondeu com simplicidade. "Eu queria que a Santana ficasse com isso" Ela indicou a caixa com a cabeça.

"Santana, você não vai pegar isso?" Carmen pareceu desapontada ao perguntar isso à filha, que abaixou a cabeça.

"Mãe, por favor..." Ela pediu, na esperança de que Carmen não começasse nenhuma discussão sobre isso.

"Tiffany, pode deixar isso comigo..." Santana não acreditou quando ouviu sua mãe dizer aquilo. O que ela estava pretendendo?.

"Não faça isso mãe, não faça isso!" Santana falou com firmeza, mas Carmen sabia que já era tempo de uma providência ser tomada.

"Você não vai poder fugir a vida toda, Santana" Carmen argumentou, mas Santana se enfureceu.

"CHEGA! Por que você não pode tentar me entender pelo menos uma vez? Você não entende e não quer nem tentar ,mãe!" Santana falou com raiva, e tentou ir para seu quarto, Carmen tentou segurar seu braço ,mas ela desvencilhou-se "SACO! Me deixa em paz!" Ela sentenciou,antes de subir para seu quarto.

Carmen olhou para a menina, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e confusos após ver aquela cena.

"Oh Tiffany, não ligue para Santana, ela está um pouco triste ultimamente" Carmen falou, e sorriu. "Eu vou ficar com isso" A mulher pegou a caixa das mãos da menina "Posso abrir?"

"Pode sim" Tiffany respondeu alegre, porque pelo menos alguém se interessou pelas coisas de sua irmã "Mamãe disse que isso deveria ficar com a Santana"

"Sua mãe está certa,Santana tem mesmo que ficar com isso" Carmen concordou em lágrimas após ver o conteúdo da caixa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava lanchando sozinha, como costumava fazer todos os dias desde a morte de Brittany.

"Você sabe que não precisa ficar aí sozinha" Santana até assustou com as para o lado,e lá estava Rachel. "Você ainda tem lugar no nosso clube"

"Não sei por que você se importa Rachel, depois de tudo que eu fiz para você" Santana respondeu com sinceridade, afinal, se ela fizesse uma lista de todas as pessoas que já havia machucado de alguma forma, com certeza Rachel estaria no topo.

"Santana, não precisamos ficar remoendo nenhum passado, eu posso entender como você se sente..." Rachel tentou argumentar, mas Santana não pôde ouvir aquilo quieta.

"Não, você não pode!" Santana respondeu impaciente "Ninguém pode, e ninguém quer durante a maior parte da minha vida eu fui uma grande cretina com praticamente todo mundo, todos me odiavam e agora me desprezam!" Santana falou chorando, então Rachel sentou-se em uma cadeira e olhou fixamente para ela.

"Eu não odeio você, ninguém do clube do coral odeia" Rachel falou, mas Santana não acreditava naquilo. Várias vezes ela viu o olhar de odioso de Artie em sua direção, e ele não devia ser o único a culpá-la pelo acidente. "Você sabe que lá é o seu lugar,lembre da Britta..."

"Não! Rachel, não!" Santana cortou-a "Eu não posso fazer isso. Ela era tudo para mim, era por ela que eu cantava e dançava,por mais ninguém" Santana sentiu como se alguém estivesse apunhalando seu coração naquele momento,como sentia toda vez que se lembrava de Brittany dançando,cantando e sorrindo e em seguida via a imagem dela poucos minutos antes de morrer. "Eu não ligava em ganhar ou perder, eu só queria estar perto dela, e agora, que ela se foi para sempre eu não tenho mais motivos para fazer nenhuma dessas coisas"

Rachel não esperava ouvir aquilo de Santana, então ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes.

"Santana, eu posso imaginar a sua dor ,porque o que sentia e ainda sente por Brittany é amor, se eu perdesse o Finn eu também ficaria arrasada,mas pense,Brittany também te amava e mesmo não podendo estar mais com você, eu tenho certeza que ela quer te ver sorrindo,feliz,vivendo de novo." Rachel falou,fazendo força para não chorar.

"Obrigada Rachel, eu não mereço o que você está fazendo por mim agora" Santana agradeceu com sinceridade e até envergonhada por suas atitudes passadas em relação àquela que estava lhe apoiando no momento mais difícil de sua vida.

"Santana, é tempo de consertar as coisas, e deixar a vida acontecer" Rachel falou com um pequeno sorriso. "Você pode sempre contar comigo"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As palavras de Rachel fizeram Santana passar o resto de seu dia pensando em como começar consertar as coisas,então ela resolveu que deveria falar primeiro com a sua mãe.

Esperou até o fim do jantar naquela mesma noite e procurou pela por ela que estava na sala de estar, lendo.

"Mãe, eu preciso conversar, você pode conversar comigo agora?" Ela perguntou timidamente, já que ela praticamente nunca conversava com a mãe.

"Claro,venha aqui" Carmen respondeu,mostrando a poltrona ao lado do sofá em que estava sentada. Santana sentou-se ali e respirou fundo "O que te fez querer conversar?"

"Mãe, me desculpa, eu nunca fui uma filha boa para você,mesmo quando você foi a melhor mãe do mundo para mim" Santana começou ,olhando para baixo "Eu sempre faço as coisas da pior maneira possível,eu tento ser forte mas na verdade eu não passo de uma menininha medrosa,Brittany era a forte, não eu." Carmen ouvia em silêncio as palavras da filha "Eu só queria que as pessoas me respeitassem,mas eu não passava de uma grande idiota,que no fundo tinha inveja quando eu via a Rachel e o Finn,ou a Quinn e o Sam,porque eu não poderia ter aquele tipo de relacionamento com a pessoa que eu amava,porque a sociedade não aceita,porque eu seria apontada e as pessoas falariam pelas minhas costas ,porque eu achei que você nunca iria me aceitar"

"Santana, eu sempre soube de você e a Brittany, eu seria cega se não tivesse percebido, eu não me importo, você sempre será a minha filha, e eu vou ter orgulho de você se você se casar com um homem ou uma mulher, não faz diferença, eu te amo filha!" As duas começaram a chorar.

"Eu fiquei em pânico quando a Brittany me disse que você sabia sobre nós,por isso eu não prestei a atenção no trânsito e aconteceu tudo aquilo...Graças ao meu maldito medo,eu a perdi,para sempre." Santana concluiu,e Carmen surpreendeu-se,não sabia que esse era o motivo do acidente.

"Oh filha, você tem que aprender a se perdoar" Carmen falou para Santana,que agora só pensava no próximo passo para consertar seus erros.

"Mãe, você ficou mesmo com aquela caixa?" ela perguntou, torcendo para que Carmen não tivesse feito sua vontade da noite anterior

"Sim, você quer que eu vá pegá-la?" Carmen perguntou orgulhosa de sua filha.

"Você pode abrir a caixa comigo?" Santana perguntou quase como uma criança medrosa.

"Claro que sim, querida" Apesar de parecer infantil, Santana tinha medo do que poderia encontrar dentro da caixa.  
>Quando Carmen voltou, Santana sentiu o coração disparar só de olhar para aquilo. As duas sentaram-se no chão.<p>

"Você está pronta para isso, filha?" Carmen perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso, Santana apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem muita certeza.

Com o consentimento da jovem, Carmen abriu a caixa que estava cheia de fotos, bilhetes, a pulseira da amizade, um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia e o diário de Brittany. Santana reconheceu primeiramente a pulseira,que ela tinha uma igual,que ela costumava usar diariamente,mas desde o acidente estava guardada no fundo de uma gaveta em seu pegou o bichinho de pelúcia,que era um pequeno urso polar,que Santana tinha dado para Brittany em um Natal,quando ela tinha pedido um urso de verdade para o papai Noel.

"Eu me lembro quando compramos esse."Carmen comentou nostálgica e melancólica,e Santana até abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"E ela acreditava que o papai Noel que tinha dado esse ursinho para ela, porque ele não podia tirar um filhote da mãe dele" Santana falou, enquanto enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

Em seguida Santana pegou uma foto de dentro da caixa, onde ela e Brittany ainda eram crianças e cantavam juntas. Foi como se um filme começasse a passar pela mente de Santana, que se viu novamente com dez anos de idade,quando ela e Brittany cantaram Hakuna Matata,enquanto James tocava violão e Lisa as observava orgulhosa, segurando Tiffany ainda bebê em seu colo.

Aquele tinha sido um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, era só ver seu sorriso naquela foto. Mesmo tão criança, ela já sabia que estava ao lado de sua alma gêmea. Chorou como nunca ao ver aquela a abraçou e acariciou seu longo cabelo negro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando a campainha da casa da família Pierce tocou, Lisa surpreendeu-se com a visita. Santana estava ali na porta,visivelmente vulnerável.

"Santana..." ela falou ainda incrédula.

"Oi Sra. Pierce, como as coisas estão indo?" Ela perguntou,olhando para o urso polar de pelúcia em sua mão.

"Nós estamos levando a vida, não temos outra opção, não é?" Lisa respondeu tristemente "Entre, se você não estiver com pressa, claro"

"Não, eu queria falar com a Tiffany, posso? Santana mostrou o ursinho para a mulher, que não entendeu o que ela queria fazer, mas não via problema algum em deixá-la falar com sua filha caçula.

"Claro que sim" Santana não pisava naquela casa há um bom tempo, e era estranho estar ali depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Havia jurado para si mesma que jamais voltaria ali. "Fique a vontade, ela está na sala" Lisa tratou Santana da mesma forma que tratava quando Brittany estava viva, só que sem a mesma alegria. A latina não sabia se teria essa mesma reação, talvez se isso tivesse acontecido à sua filha, ela culparia a outra bastarda que sairia viva do acidente.

Conhecendo bem a casa ,onde praticamente cresceu,ela foi até a sala e lá estava Tiffany sentada assistindo Pica-Pau, o desenho preferido de lado do sofá ,Santana não pôde deixar de perceber uma foto dela e Brittany,que ficava no quarto da cheerleader.

"Ei Tiffany!" Santana chamou a menina, que se assustou ao vê-la ali.

"Santana?" ela falou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Santana sorriu para ela.

"Eu vim te devolver isso" Santana entregou o urso de pelúcia para a menina "Isso foi um presente do papai Noel, não foi?"

"É, foi" A menina concordou e sorriu "Você sabia que a Brittany agora mora lá com o papai Noel?" Tiffany falou animada e pediu para Santana aproximar-se,para em seguida sussurrar em seu ouvido "Esse ano eu vou ser boazinha,assim o papai Noel vai me deixar visitar ela lá na terra dele"

Santana se esforçou para não chorar ao ouvir isso.

"Me desculpa por ontem,eu fui uma bobona" Santana falou para a menina que sorriu mais uma vez.

"Está tudo bem, eu sei que todo mundo pensa que você é uma má pessoa, mas você não , a Brittany me disse" Aquelas palavras realmente fizeram lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto da latina.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana parou na frente da sala do clube do coral, onde Rachel e Kurt cantavam juntos. Ela ficou ali por alguns instantes até Mike Chang vê-la e cochichar algo no ouvido de Tina,e em seguida a música parou e ela foi o alvo da atenção de todos os gleeks.

Rachel e o vieram ao seu encontro,ambos com uma mistura de animação e apreensão pela presença da latina ali após tanto tempo de ausência.

"Que bom te ver por aqui Santana" o falou simpático e tocou seu apenas esboçou um sorriso.

"Você pensou no que eu te disse ?" Rachel perguntou e quando Santana sacudiu a cabeça em resposta ,ela se sentiu orgulhosa de si mesma por fazer um bom trabalho.

"Ainda tem lugar para mim aqui, ?" ela perguntou timidamente, mesmo com Rachel lhe dizendo várias vezes que todos a queriam de volta, Santana não tinha certeza sobre a veracidade disso.

"Claro que sim,nós nunca fecharíamos a porta para você,Santana" Will lhe assegurou sorrindo,e junto de Rachel lhe acompanhou dentro da sala.

Santana viu os sorrisos de apoio de seus colegas,principalmente Mercedes,Quinn e Kurt,e até mesmo Artie lhe deu um olhar de compaixão. Não era mais o momento para se odiar e sim para um recomeço.

"Seja bem-vinda de volta Santana" Kurt falou.

"Nós estamos muito felizes por ter você aqui outra vez" Dessa vez foi Tina que soltou a voz, e sorriu calorosamente para a latina, que se sentiu emocionada e ao mesmo tempo arrependida por ter feito várias vezes coisas ruins àqueles que estavam lhe apoiando naquele momento.

"Eu agradeço vocês,eu sei que eu nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo para nenhum de vocês, e depois do que aconteceu...Enfim,eu só queria pedir mais uma coisa,eu posso ?" ela olhou para o professor e recebeu um olhar de consentimento. "Eu gostaria de cantar uma música que significa para mim, nesse momento"

Após dizer isso a latina foi até Brad,o pianista e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Os integrantes do clube do coral ficaram completamente em silêncio quando a música começou.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

(Oh onde, onde estará o meu amor?)

The Lord took her away from me.

(O senhor tirou-a de mim)

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

(Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bom)

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

(Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo)

We were out on a date in my daddy's car,

(Nós saímos para namorar no carro do meu pai)

We hadn't driven very far.

(Não fomos muito longe)

There in the road straight up ahead,

(Lá na estrada, bem no meio)

A car was stalled, the engine was dead.

(Um carro estava parado, com o motor fundido)

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,

(Eu não pude parar, então desviei para a direita)

I'll never forget the sound that night.

(Eu nunca esqueçerei o som daquela noite)

The screaming tires, the busting glass,

(Pneus cantando, os vidros estourando)

The painful scream that I heard last.

(O grito de dor que eu ouvi por último)

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up, the rain was pouring down,

(Quando acordei, a chuva caía)

There were people standing all around.

(Havia muita gente em volta)

Something warm going through my eyes,

(Algo quente escorreu pelos meus olhos)

But somehow I found my baby that night.

(Mas, de alguma forma, eu encontrei meu amor naquela noite)

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;

(Eu levantei sua cabeça, ela me olhou e disse

"Hold me darling just a little while."

("Me abrace, querido, só por um instante")

I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,

(Eu a abracei forte e a beijei - nosso último beijo)

I found the love that I knew I had missed.

(Eu encontrei o amor que eu sabia que havia perdido)

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,

(Bem, agora ela se foi, mesmo eu tendo abraçado-a com força)

I lost my love, my life that night.

(Eu perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite)

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Santana terminou a música em lágrimas, e foi abraçado pelos seus colegas de coral.

Havia sido extremamente doloroso para ela cantar aquela música, mas de qualquer forma,era o certo a se fazer naquele momento.

Não importa como, mas ela sabia que em algum lugar, Brittany estava orgulhosa dela, porque finalmente ela estava conseguindo fazer a coisa certa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Notas: **_Música Last Kiss Do Pearl Jam,que dá nome à Fic,vale muito a pena ouvir,é linda._

_Quem gostou deixa um review._

_Quem chorou deixa um review também_

_Quem não gostou ,também deixe um review,críticas são sempre bem-vindas._

_Aguardem,logo tem mais Brittana._


End file.
